


Revelations

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard watches his quarterback boyfriend, Jim, make his way around a party, and has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

They were at Sulu’s house, his parents having left for the weekend. They were having a party, celebrating the football team’s latest win; the season was drawing to a close, and they’d only lost one game. 

Most of those wins were thanks to Jim Kirk, the star quarterback. 

His boyfriend. 

Leonard was sitting on the couch, a can of shitty beer clutched in one hand, can sweating as it warmed up. He was content where he was, watching Jim whoop and shout and laugh with his teammates, each one slapping him on the back and passing him a beer as he finished the one he was holding. He was laughing and smiling, cheeks flushed pink due to the alcohol. He was making his way around the room, talking to each person there, sometimes dancing with one or two of the girls he encountered. 

The kid had charisma, there was no doubt about that. Leonard smiled when he recalled his Gram’s words after first meeting Jim; “He’ll be a star, that one. He could charm his way into anything.” 

And she was right. 

There were few people strong enough to resist Jim Kirk’s charm. Leonard had been one of them, up until recently. 

It had taken Jim a month of constant pestering, flirting, pursuing, and begging to finally get Leonard to agree to a date with him. Leonard had been wary when getting ready, already having an idea of what the loud, flirtatious kid was like. He’d heard all about Jim Kirk’s reputation at the high school; star of the football team, thought he was hot shit, had fucked his way through half of the school by now, and was a total heartbreaker. He’d also heard about Jim’s penchant for fucking whoever he was interested in and leaving them immediately afterwards, never wanting to stick around for anything more. He’d never had a serious, steady relationship, and was _very_ vocal about not wanting one. 

Naturally, his persistence with Leonard was a surprise. So was the way he treated him on the date. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time, catering to Leonard’s every whim, studying his body language and reactions so as to avoid touchy topics, and generally doing everything in his power to keep Leonard entertained. He kept the flirting to a minimum, and didn’t even give their waitress a second glance when she leaned over their table unnecessarily to bring them their drinks, thus providing them with an excellent view of her ample cleavage. He was genuinely interested in learning about Leonard, and at the end of the night, he walked him to his door, and stood there awkwardly, clearly torn between going for a good night kiss and just leaving. 

Leonard had spared him the trouble of wondering and had planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, smiling and thanking him for the date before opening the door and stepping inside. 

Leonard found he was starting to like the other boy. So much so, he had a hard time falling asleep due to the sheer giddy feeling he’d gotten from the date. 

The next day, he was surprised to find a note tucked into his locker, that simply read 

 _Number?_

 _-Jim, locker 345_

Smiling, Leonard turned it over and scribbled his cell phone number onto the piece of paper, hurrying down the hall to slip it into Jim’s locker. 

He got the first text in his biology class. 

The next ten came in spanish and English. 

Finally, Jim called him that night. They talked for a good hour before Jim had asked him out again. 

It turned into a regular thing pretty quickly. And somehow, it turned into a relationship, and everyone was whispering about the guy with the southern accent who’d roped Jim Kirk into a relationship. Neither one of them paid much attention to the rumors. They made each other happy, and really, what more did they need?

And here they were, eight months later, and still going strong. The school year was over halfway done, and winter was in full effect. Both boys were set to be seniors the next year, a thought that both excited and scared Leonard. He was both ready to be done with high school, and terrified of the thought of college, and possibly having to leave Jim. 

But for now, he was happy. Sitting on Sulu’s couch, watching Jim work his way around the room, flirting and smiling and beautiful. His reputation was quickly changing from local playboy to local romantic, something he was slightly horrified by. Leonard just found it amusing. (He was also quite coy when asked if it were true or not, simply smiling and changing the subject. He’d never tell, but Jim was one of the most romantic men he’d ever met.) 

Finally, Jim made his way over to the couch where Leonard was sitting, plopping down next to him and immediately snuggling up to him, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw. 

“Hey baby,” he slurred, smiling goofily at the brunette. Leonard laughed, carefully plucking the drink from Jim’s hand and tasting it. Rum. No wonder Jim was getting drunk so quickly. 

Leonard put the drink down on the table in front of them, turning his head to steal a real kiss from the blonde, carding his fingers through his hair, neither one particularly caring who was watching. 

“You having fun, darlin’?” Leonard purred, pressing his lips to his forehead. 

“Mhm. Better now that I’m with you.” 

Leonard smiled fondly down at him, tucking his arm around him and pulling him close. 

“Same here.” 

They sat together for a few more minutes, until one of Jim’s teammates called him up for a game of beer pong, which Leonard promised to come watch in a few minutes. As he watched him go, Leonard reflected on the last eight months, and just how much he cared for Jim. He really, really, really liked the guy. And though neither one had said it quite yet, Leonard knew that the feeling he’d been experiencing for the past four months was love. Unfortunately, the two of them were both incredibly shy and found it difficult to express their emotions. And Leonard knew Jim wouldn’t come out and say it, no matter how he felt, unless he was sure Leonard felt the same way.

Setting down his empty beer can, Leonard stood and made his way to the kitchen to watch the game of beer pong, mulling the new revelation over. Maybe he’d tell him tonight. A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought, and the way Jim’s face would flush light pink like it always did whenever Leonard even hinted at the word, and his eyes would brighten and take on a slightly possessive, hungry look. 

They’d probably even have sex, although that wasn’t anything new; Jim couldn’t keep his hands off of Leonard whenever they were alone, and Leonard was hard pressed to find a reason to tell him no. 

Yeah. Tonight was definitely the night to tell him. 


End file.
